This invention relates to "automaticizing" inventions and improvements in the casting of fishing pole tackleline, relating especially to fishing poles outfitted or able to be outfitted with commonly made, merchandised, and recognized tackleline reeling devices (especially and referably, "spin-casting reels") which require the user to put forth some coordinated thumb effort with every casting motion.
Spin-casting reels typically will have a rearwardly directed "thumb trigger" and sidewardly extended crankhandle (normally out of the right side). A more thorough discussion of the common spin-cast design and componentry must follow to familiarize the reader to the purpose and naming of the many and various items herein, and critical observations are also articulated concerning use of (as commonly endured) the spin cast design.
In pressing the thumb trigger, the user FIRST actuates disengagement of a spool winding mechanism. The line is thereby momentarily free to unspool. Excessive unspooling threatens to abort the potential line and tackle cast, if the moment of freedom should for any reason prevail over the manufacturer's design intention and ability to cut it short. Immediately NEXT then, IF the user continues to press firmly, needed brakement of the line will also occur as further protraction of the spool soon pinches the line against a surrounding containment canister. With adequate brakement, acceleration of the tackle by user whipstroking is possible. NEXT, perfect casting releasement occurs only with quick retraction of the spool back from pinching the line against the canister at just the right moment--requiring coordinated backward retraction of the thumb off of the thumb trigger at a critical point while the angler's arm is thrusting forward and the angler's wrist is forcively pivoting forward in the effort of accelerating the tackle--IF nothing goes wrong and the user is adept with casting. Learners unanimously disdain the unnatural, distorting demands (upon their normal thumb behavior) for strong grasping need simultaneously with thumb retraction. Also, learners often lack a sufficient mental image of a proper casting event in all its details to be able to approach success on their own with existing equipment.
Prior improvements and inventions (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,732 or 3,436,858 or 4,051,617) have substantially failed to reduce user coordinated actions typically required and associated with the casting and reeling of fishing tackleline. Instead, while these approaches may have eliminated the aspect of critically timed coordination of thumb thrusting come thumb retracting combined with vigorous arm and forceful wrist movements, they have introduced the aspect of differing and/or additional distractive, nuisance actions (usually some precise line-placement task) to which the angler is subjected.
Most notably, the invention herein substantially obsoletes or surrogates the repetitious coordinated thumb efforts which are typically required of the user in the casting of the typical spin cast reel. This is accomplished "automatically" by an inertially active pivoture (of a depended member to a support body of a more or less typical fishing pole) and a harvesting of lever force therefrom to do the needed thumb trigger pressings and releasings.
Accordingly, we claim the following as objects and advantages of the invention: to provide means simplification about the activities to the users and newcomer users of fishing poles outfitted with ordinary spin cast reels, regardless of familiarity of users with existing schemes and activities pertaining to already existing devices and systems for the repetitious casting and reeling of fishing tackleline, regardless of personal ability, skill, or intelligence pertaining to any user, even in the case of where the user refrains from using previous existing devices because of a lack of thumb(s) or thumb dexterity; to provide a pivoture, pivotally depending a graspable, depended member (featuring a triggerhorn upon itself) to, upon, or about a support body as in a supportive, molded plastic body of a fishing pole, substantially pivotally responsive under forces of acceleration, thereupon benefiting and conducting a coordinated force to actuate or control operation or functions of a typical spin cast reel; to provide means of adapting exiting pole designs (where practical) to the invention and back again to provide at the same time a more securely graspable configuration of handle.